The 23th Phantom
by ReadAlert
Summary: One night after his fourth year Harry get a visit that will change his life forever. No pairings planned yet. Bashing on Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The lists and a night-visitor**

* * *

It must be the warmest summer in Surry and all the inhabbits was trying to cool off inside thier houses

Everyone except a scrawny fifteen year old boy with emerald-green eyes behind round glasses and jetblack hair that covered over his right eye a scar in the shape of a lightning-bolt who was lying on his back in the bouquet outside Privet Drive no. 4 and tried to listening on the news on the TV.

The boy Harry James Potter wasn't just any ordinary boy, he was a wizard, a real magical wizard who were taught real magic and spells at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry that was controlled by heafmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Harry thought back on what happened at the end of his fourth year only two days ago were the most evil and darkest of wizards alive Lord Voldemort had returned and how another boy Cerdic Diggory was killed by the cowardly rat Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail who betrayed Harry's parents and thier friends.

Harry also ended up in a conflict with the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge who didn't wanna believe that Voldemort has returned.

And because of his aunt's blood he was safe or rather imprisoned with his magic-hating relatives and isolated from the wizarding world and from his friends and now he was lying outside the window to hear from the muggle/non-magicals news or look in garbage-cans after newspapers to get some information what was going on.

'_Dumbledore says it's for the Greater goods but why won't he train me more to prepare myself?_' he thought.

The more he began to think about what he has experienced, the more he began to doubt that Dumbledore wanted him well.

He entered the house and the went upstairs to his room.

He took a piece of parchment and began to wrote down a list.

_1: Normally a teacher is introducing muggleborn to the wizarding world so why did they sent Hagrid? (Sorry, my friend)_

_2: When Hagrid told me about the school he talked most about Gryffindor and not the other houses like I was supposed to be sorted there._

_3: Was it a mere coincidence that Hagrid didn't tell me were I could find platform 9 3/4 and that I met the Weasleys?_

_4: Like point 2 Ron told me bad things about the three houses and insisted that Gryffindor was the best choise._

_5: The wards around the castle surely should have warning Dumbledore about the possesed Quirrell, the troll, the basilisk and Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Mad-Eye Moody._

_6: Dumbledore really is bad about choising teachers like Snape, Professor Binns, Lockhart, professor Trelawney, professor Walford from muggle-studies who only teaching about muggle-things that have been out-dated since the 1930's, Hagrid (again, sorry) and Quirrell._

_7: How come they made me seeker in the first place when I was a first-year?_

_8: How could Dumbledore found me when I was visiting the Mirror of Erised, like he wanted me to find it?_

_9: Why did Dumbledore trusted Hagrid to gain the __Philosopher's Stone when he can't keep a secret? (Sorry again, Hagrid)_

_10: Why was the traps to the Philosopher's Stone so easy that even three first-years could solve them?_

_11: How could Ron and the twins know that I was locked up in my room?_

_12: If Dumbledore knew it was Tom Riddle/Voldemort who opened the Chamber of Secrets, was responsible for Moaning Myrtle and framed Hagrid why didn't he tell anyone or let anyone investigate the matter?_

_13: Somehow I've just ignore the fact to read more about the wizarding world and it's laws, I don't even look very much in my school-books and I used to be good in school before I started at Hogwarts, I only do as Ron and take more easier and of course useless classes._

_14: Shouldn't Dumbledore know that it was Wormtail who betrayed my parents, killed the muggles and framed Sirius, because it was his idea with the Fidelius Charm._

_15: Why didn't the school-staff do something about that cow Rita Skeetar's writing and those 'Potter stink'-badges?_

_16: Ron has shown that he can be a real jealous prat that use his mouth before he speaks and always jumps to conclusions, sometimes I wonder if he really is my friend, come to think of it, he didn't even apologized to Hermione after we saved her from the troll._

_17: If Dumbledore knew that Moody was a impostor how come he allowed Crouch to place the trophy in the maze and make it to a port-key to the graveyard?_

_18: Why does Dumbledore wanna keep me in the dark on what's going on?_

_19: If Voldemort took my blood to return that must mean that the wards on this house is useless now so why put me here anyway?_

Harry looked through the list a few times to put the pieces together.

What he could get is that maybe the Weasley was planted at King's Cross in the first place and waiting for him and Harry's dubiety about Dumbledore meaning well started to grow.

Then he took another piece of parchment and wrote down a list about what he should do.

_1: Start study more harder now that I don't have to make my grades lower then Dudley's and to avoid Snape's bullying denounce._

_2: Drop divination, history of magic and care of magical creatures (Fourth time sorry, Hagrid) and take more serious classes like ancient runes, double-time in charms and transfiguration and therefor also drop Quidditch._

_3: While buying school equipments buy more books._

_4: Observe who really are my friends._

Harry looked proudly at his list as he putted it on the side and began to study real hard most of all potions.

**-Later that night-**

Harry was really tired after his school-work and went to bed early then usually.

After some minutes Harry once again was in the graveyard and again witnessed the murder of Cedric and Voldemort's return.

Harry tried to avoid the dreams but they was nailed in his head and he began to twist as his head began to hurt.

He woke up panting and in cold sweat.

Suddenly he got the feeling that he wasn't alone in the room and jumped up high when someone cleared his throat.

He putted on his glasses, turned around and saw a goblin with graying black hair and a dark-gray suit.

"Glad that you're awake, mr Potter, sorry I came here this time of the hour," he said.

Harry immediately recognized the goblin as Griphook, the goblin who took him to his vault his first year.

"That's alright, Griphook, but what about my relatives?" Harry asked.

Griphook looked surprised that the young human remembered him but let it go.

"Don't worry, I've putted a silence-charm around the room, the muggles wouldn't hear a burglar turning the room up-side-down," Griphook chuckled.

"Alright, now what are you doing here if I may ask?" Harry said.

"Well, you didn't answered our letters so I had to come here in person, mr Potter," he said.

Harry blinked in confusion.

"Letters, what letters?"

The goblin looked at him.

"You mean that you didn't received our letters about your parents will?"

"Now, I haven't received anything, Griphook, how long have you tried to get me?" Harry asked.

"Since your 14th birthday, mr Potter, it seems that someone was snatching the letters," Griphook said.

"But why, why keep me away from my parent's will-reading?" Harry said.

"That I can't answer I'm afraid but the will-reading will take place 13:00 am. the day after tomorrow and I'll pick you up five minutes before that," Griphook said.

"Alright, Griphook, I'll see you later then," Harry said.

Griphook nodded before he disappeared with a finger-snap and Harry went back to sleep again.

* * *

**Review if you like it and if I missed something on the lists.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Letters, will-reading and healers**

* * *

Harry woke up by his aunt who was banging at the door.

"Up with you, boy, Dudley needs his breakfast, he's a growing boy!" she shouted.

"I'm up!" Harry replied as he got dressed, walked downstairs and in to the kitchen.

"Make sure that you don't burn the bacons!" Vernon said.

"Yes, uncle," Harry said as he walked over to the stove before he turned to his uncle.

"By the way, uncle, tomorrow some of my kind will pick me up at 13:00 pm, just so you know," he added.

"And what are they gonna do with you?!" Vernon grumbled at the thought of another wizard in his house.

Harry was about to answer when Vernon held up his hand.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know!" he took back.

Harry shrugged and went back to the bacon.

After breakfast he went back to his room and began to write a letter to professor McGonagall.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I've been thinking about to take my studies more seriously and____ take ancient runes and double-time with __charms and transfiguration and therefore need a list on the books for those classes and therefore __drop __divination because Trewlayney always predicts my death, history of magic because the only thing professor Binns teaches is the goblin war without changing his schedule and care of magical creatures because of Hagrid's taste of dangerous creatures and also __Quidditch because I wouldn't have time._

_____Give me an answer when you have thought about it._

_____signed_

_____Harry_ _Potter_

'_I hope I'll get an answer and quick,_' Harry thought as he turned to Hedwig.

"Give this to professor McGonagall and try to return with an answer," he said to the snow-white owl who nodded before putting the letter in her beak and flew out the window.

"And now back to my studies," Harry said to himself.

Harry had find a good method to study by read a few pages, memorize it and then go over to the next book.

As he studied transfiguration he began to think.

'_This is ridiculous, how are we suppose to learn the spells and charms if we're not allowed to use magic outside school?_'

His thinking were interrupted by his uncle yelling after him.

"BOY! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry sighed as he closed the school-book and headed downstairs to the living-room.

"Yes, uncle?" he asked.

"Here are the list on your chores for today, make it very quick!" he snapped as he gave Harry a piece of paper.

Harry tried to do the chores faster but carefully so he could go back to his study.

He were done after five hours and after a quick shower he walked in to his bedroom and opened a new book.

When he took a note after a spell someone was picking on the window, it was Hedwig with an envelope tied around her leg.

"Finally something from the wizarding world, thanks girl," Harry said with appreciation and let Hedwig nipping Harry's finger of affection before he untied the envelope and opened it so he could read.

_Dear mr. Potter_

_I received your letter and I must say I'm very proud that you've begun to study more suitable classes but also alittle disappointed that you will to drop Quidditch but understand that you'll never have time with it._

_I've been talked with professor Flitwick and we're willing to to give a double-time in transfiguration and charms and professor Wilber are willing to have you in ancient runes.  
_

_We've also wrote down a list on the books you'll need._

_I hope you're enjoying your summer and that I'll see good results by your study._

_signed_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry saw another piece of parchment in the envelope and asumed it was the list and began to read it.

_LIST OVER BOOKS_

_TRANSFIGURATION:_

_From a tea-cup to a kitty by Katherine Wood  
_

_Transfiguration for second beginners by Joseph W. Cooper  
_

_The bases to turn a feather to a goblet__ by Vincent Molart_

_To change your colour on hair and robes by Victoria Theodor  
_

_CHARMS:  
_

_The ability of levitation by Marcus Emilton_

_Control your object by Morgan Amadeus  
_

_The charm about the charms by Carlisle Masen  
_

_ANCIENT RUNES:  
_

_Runes for beginners by Nicholas Morgan_

_The use of runes by Lobos McKensy  
_

_Rune-translation by Sandro William  
_

"Well, I can buy these books tomorrow," he shrugged and began he studies.

**The next morning**

Harry have been too excited to sleep that night so he woke up very early.

He had just ate breakfast and tried to make the time run more by either study or do some chores.

While he studied he'd realized how lazy he'd been during his first four years and also slapped himself mentally for not doing research for that blasted tourment.

How in the world did he even succed to get good grades despite his laziness?

He then thought about Ron who had told him that they didn't even needed to opening thier books and how he had followed the red-head's exempel very blindly and only asked Hermione instead to learn more about his new world by his own.

'_Well, not anymore,_' he thought proudly.

Then Harry heard someone moving right behind him and turned around to see Griphook who bowed politely.

"Good afternoon, mr Potter, is everything ready?" he asked.

"Sure, but please, you can just call me Harry" Harry said with a smile and rose up.

"Alright then, Harry, just grab my hand and a little warning, apparating can feel very unpleasent for beginners," Griphook said before he held out his hand.

Harry nodded before he nervously took the goblin's hand and before he knew it he felt like he was pushing through a small tupe and just as he felt like his body was about to be ripped apart he felt solid ground under his feet and he tried to catch his breath.

He were in the middle of the main-lobby of Gringotts wizarding bank.

"This way, Harry," Griphook said and gestured Harry to follow him.

They walked to a waiting-room and to a door that said _Will-reading department_ and walked into a round office made out of blood-red tiles and walls made out of cream-white marble and behind a desk sat a strict-looking old goblin.

On the desk was a name-plate that said _Bloodclaw_.

"Ah, mr Potter, please come and have a sit," Bloodclaw said with a smile as he made a magical gesture and infront of the desk an arm-chair appeared.

Harry sat down and Griphook walked over to the goblin.

"You can just say Harry, sir," he said.

"Alright, Harry, then you can call me Bloodclaw now as you know you were suppose to be at your parents will-reading at your 14th birthday but you didn't replied our letters and Griphook explained that you didn't receive, correct?" the goblin said.

"Yeah, Bloodclaw, Griphook suspected that someone was snatching them, have you found out who it is?" Harry said.

"Unfortunately not I'm afraid but now that you're here we can get started," Bloodclaw said and with another magical gesture some documents apperaed on the desk and Bloodclaw began to read.

_We, James Marcus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans the 28th october 1981 by our mind and soul, do hereby declare this as our last will and testament._

_To our son Harry James Potter, when you read this we are dead, probably in the hands of Voldemort._

_We're really sorry that we will never see how you have grown up to a fine boy but we're hoping that you're having a wonderful life._

_Before we go any further in the will we must tell you that before you were born a prophecy was made;_

_'__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'_

___The prophecy was either meant for you or Neville Longbottom so we went out to hide ourself._

___First we had Sirius Black as our secret-keeper but we thought that was too obvious so exchanged him with Peter Pettigrew._

___If anything should happen to us here are the list on the people we want you to be taking care of:_

___Sirius Black (Godfather)_

___Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)_

___Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

___Minerva McGonagall_

___Alastor Moody_

___Pomona Sprout_

___Filius Flitwick_

___Under NO circumstances are you ever been placed under the care of my sister Pertunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband, they hate everything that has to do with magic with passion._

_We hereby leave everything we own to you, among them_

_The Potter fortune of 100 000 000 000 gallions (5 000 000 000 000 pounds)_

_The invisibility-cloak _

_Potter Mansion at the coast of Devon Croyde_

_Summer mansions in France, German and Sweden_

_We love you son with the deep of our heart and soul no matter what._

_love_

_Mum and dad_

_Witnessed by: Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry sat still very quiet, he must've been the richest wizard in the world but there was something else that made him explode in fury.

"HE KNEW! HE KNEW IT ALL THE TIME AND YET HE PLACED ME WITH THOSE MONSTERS AND HE KNEW THAT THAT RAT WAS THIER SECRET-KEEPER! AND WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THAT DAMN PROPHECY IN THE FIRST PLACE AND TRAINED ME?!" he yelled.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Bloodclaw asked.

"He placed me at my aunt and he let Sirius root in Azkaban instead of that rat without a trial amd keep me in the dark about the wizarding world!" Harry growled.

The two goblins looked at each other in shock and then thier faces got a scary look of fury.

"That is a very serious crime, breaking the wishes of a will, Harry, but we can assure you that we'll make up for it," Griphook said.

"That remind me, your parents also wrote down a letter," Bloodclaw said and held up a blank parchment "They sealed it to be revealed by your blood, so just give me your hand and I'll cut up the palm of your hand and then you press it on this document."

Harry did as he was told and when the palm of his hand was cut open he pressed it on the parchment and like the Marauder's Map letters was showing on the parchment and he began to read it.

_Dear Harry_

_When you read this we're about to tell you something that not a living soul knows about, you're adopted._

_When I gave birth to our child it was stillborn._

_We left St. Mungos heartbroken when we found a little baby crawling around in an alley, that baby was you._

_When we picked you up our magic accepted you as our son because your appearance wa changing to look like James with my eyes._

_You also had a strange medallion with an emblem that looked like four crossing sabres._

_We have put it in safety in our main-vault together with our other belongings._

_We loved you and will always loving you as our real son._

_with all our heart and love_

_mum and dad_

Again Harry didn't know what to say, he was adopted, then were did he came from?

Then he got an idea.

"Say do you remember a medallion that my parents putted in thier vault?" he asked the two goblins.

"Yes," Bloodclaw asked.

"I would like to see it," Harry said.

"Then follow me," Bloodclaw said and Harry and the two goblins left the office.

The cart-ride through the tunnel-systemwas wild as always.

"Hey, we just past my vault," Harry said.

"No, Harry, that's just the Potter's trust-vault, the Potter's main-vault is much deeper," Griphook said.

And finally the cart stopped outside a circular cave with a sleeping albino-dragon that looked very dangerous and on the other side was a large iron-gate.

"This is one of the most ancient family-vaults Gringotts ever had since it was formed," Bloodclaw explained as he took out a rattle from his pocket.

Just then the dragon woke up and began to growl threatfully at the human and the two goblins but Bloodclaw used the rattle and the dragon went back to sleep and the trio could walk past.

When they reached the iron-gate Bloodclaw took out a knife.

"To open the gate we have to use some drops of your blood," he said.

Again Harry slide the blade on the palm of his hand and pressed it on the gate that was opened with a squeak and revealed a tunnel.

"Only you may enter, Harry," Griphook said.

Harry nodded and entered.

The tunnel was lit up by torches on the walls and finally he came to a stair that went down.

When he he came down he walked through an opening and almost lost his breath in disbelief.

The chamber he was in was big as a football-stadium with mountains of gold and silver and in the center of the chamber was a round table with something wrapped in a blanket.

Harry walked to the table and unwrapped the object from the blanket and saw a golden medallion with the four sabres emblem like the letter said.

'_Were did I get this from?_' he thought deeply as he putted it in his pocket and walked out of the chamber.

When he came back to the two goblins Bloodclaw spoke up.

"Well, how did it go?"

Harry held up the medallion.

"Do you know anything about this thing?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Bloodclaw said "Say, Harry, I've been very curious that you're very small and skinny for your age and was wondering if you could see our healers."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

They walked back to the cart and took off back to the lobby and then into a longer corridor.

Finally they entered a chamber with goblins dressed in white.

Bloodclaw walked over to a goblin and talked to him before they walked back to Harry.

"Harry, this is our head-healer Beaknose," Bloodclaw introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry," Beaknose said with a smile and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to," Harry said and shook the hand.

"Just follow me, Harry, we're gonna examine you," Nosebeak said and led Harry to some strange silver-instrument that started to react funny and then a parchment appeared on the desk anf Beaknose picked it up and showed it to Harry.

**_Examination on Harry James Potter:_**

_Magic, 85 % blocked_

_Physical strength, 50 % blocked_

_Physical growth, 70 % blocked_

_Intelligence, 60 % blocked_

_Fast-learning, 94 % blocked_

_Natural Occlumens, 100 % blocked_

_Wandless magic, 100 % blocked_

_Healing-magic, 96 % blocked_

_**Infected by:**  
_

_Loyalty-potion_

_Obliviatum-spells_

_Tracking charms_

**_Injuries:_**

_Horcrux contained in scar_

_Simple myopia,_

_Brittle bone structure_

_Basilisk venom_

"Beaknose, what is a horcrux?" Harry asked.

By the shocked expression on the goblins faces Harry understood it was something really bad.

"A horcrux, Harry, is one of the most darkest of magic that have ever existed in history, it is an object that contains a piece of someone's soul, which means even if your body is destroyed you're still bounded to this earth-life and in order to make a horcrux you have to murder someone in cold blood," Beaknose explained.

Harry was horrified by the answer.

"But we can easily remove it together with the other blocks," Beaknose said with a smile.

Harry sighed in relief.

"How?" he asked.

"By a ritual we goblins knows, but it's very painful though," Beaknose said.

"I'll do it," Harry said.

The goblins looked at the young human and could tell he was serious.

"Follow us then," Bloodclaw said and leaded Harry to a secret door.

They walked through a corridor with several twisting passages.

At last, they stopped in front of an ornately carved door.

"This is our ritual-chamber were we can heal you," Beaknose explained as he opened the dorr and they entered into a circular chamber made of black tiles lit up with candles and except for an altar the chamber was completely bare.

All the goblins that were involved with the ritual entered the chamber with equipments like herbs, earth topics and candles.

Harry walked up on the altar while the goblins draw a circle and runes around it and placed the candles in the circle.

Then they immobilized Harry's body using chains and shackles.

Finally when everything was done the room was sealed and the ritual was ready to begin.

The goblins gathered around the circle and began to chanting in their guttural language.

The candles was lit and the circle began to glow in a vague light-blue colour.

Harry felt how it slowly began to pounding in his forehead as the scar was beginning to produce a vague yellow glow.

He started to gasp and breath in pain as his whole body also began to pounding.

The chant from the goblins grew in volume and finally Harry let out a scream of pain as the glowing circle exploaded in a bright light and the candle-fire grew to a spiral around the light.

Harry haven't felt so much pain in whole his life as the glowing scar let out black smoke that was formed into demonic face and then he seemed to be in a dark room with people dressed in black robes who looked frightened at him among them Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy.

Then he realized he saw through Voldemort's head but that was short-lived before the vision disappeared.

Then he felt how the shackles began to hugging more tighter around his wrists and then everything became black.


End file.
